


the more the baddy, more the bratty

by jikwaniser



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Tags to be added, Top Kim Mingyu, past 2seung, side verhao, sugar baby!seungkwan, sugar daddy!mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: Seungkwan wouldn't consider himself to be spoiled, in fact, he was the exact opposite. The normal 19-year-old, college kid; balancing two part-time jobs and trying to get his teaching degree, all while taking care of his kid brother.That all changes when he meets Kim Mingyu.





	1. and that ain’t cost nothing baby

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from i miss the old u by blackbear
> 
> ignore the formatting i’ll fix it next chapter

Seungkwan wouldn't consider himself to be spoiled, in fact, he was the exact opposite. The normal 19-year-old, college kid; balancing two part-time jobs and trying to get his teaching degree, all while taking care of his kid brother. He never complained, even when he had to work a double and could only afford dinner for Soonyoung, though he would never tell, just simply claiming he ate at work. So yeah, Seungkwan was the exact polar opposite of spoiled. Which is why he was reluctant with his best friends genius idea.

"A sugar daddy? Vernon, you can't be serious. Why would you have sex with an old man for money?" He huffed, putting a table's dishes in the sink as his coworker continued to explain his brilliant plan.

"Forget the "old" part, Boo! Think about it. Free money just for satisfying some perv once or twice a week." Vernon sighed, leaning against the mop, the dry mop. He was supposed to be cleaning the floors. Seungkwan knew that he never would, sighing when he realized he would have to do it himself.

"Old, young, whatever. The point is, I don't want someone paying me to sleep with them! I'm not some slut."  
He walked back behind the counter, drumming his fingers against the top.  
"Besides, I don't think Minghao would appreciate you sleeping with someone else."

Vernon's eyes widened as he ran across the room to shut Seungkwan up, "Be quiet!! You know Junhui has ears like a bat and will spill! Plus, we aren't even dating. Yet." He turned red, ignoring the huge smirk Seungkwan had on his face.

"You're so cute Vernonnie, when are you going to ask Hao out? You've been pining over him since, what? Sophomore year of high school?" Vernon groaned, laying his head down on the counter next to Seungkwan, the latter huffing a laugh and running his fingers through his friend's hair.

The two were interrupted when the café door opened, an older gentleman entering. Seungkwan shooed Vernon away, quickly turning to face the customer with a smile. Their eyes met and he instantly felt his stomach flip over, this was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"H-hello!" Seungkwan stuttered out, at a loss for words. "Welcome to JamJam Café, how may I help you?" The customer grinned, his perfectly white canines shining in contrast to his tanned skinned. He reached a long finger to his chin, tapping as he examined the menu.

"Let me get one bacon croissant and a large black coffee, cutie." He said with a slight laugh, winking as he reached into his suit pants pocket for his wallet, Seungkwan's face bright red as he punched in the customer's order.

"E-excuse me?" The stranger had to be joking, Seungkwan was nowhere _near_ as beautiful as him. Not to mention, he looked a lot older than him. He laughed, handing Seungkwan his card to be swiped so he could pay. As he signed the receipt, Seungkwan felt himself staring. This man had to be at least in his thirties, maybe younger. He was also extremely tall and lean, noticeable muscles defined under his white dress shirt. He had an expensive watch on his left wrist and nothing more, he made a mental note about no wedding band as well, he was obviously single. The customer smiled again, his canines in full sight again, passing the receipt to Seungkwan before walking to his table with a wink. Seungkwan bit his lip, watching the customer walk away before grabbing his receipt, noticing a rather large tip. _Holy shit! Did he just give a $100 tip!?_ It took him three more looks before realizing two things: yes, he did leave a huge ass tip (he debated on sharing it with Vernon before he glanced over and saw the other cashier laughing on his phone, most likely texting Minghao) and a message scribbled across the bottom.

_call me xxx-xxx-xxxx -mingyu <3_

Seungkwan was royally fucked.

—

After Mingyu, the rest of Seungkwan's shift was rather uneventful, minus Vernon nearly getting fired by Jihoon for yelling so loud over the massive tip that was left. With the front cleaned and swept and all the dishes washed, Seungkwan was finally off for the next two days.

He nearly fell onto his couch when he got home, the exhaustion of working a 12 hour day getting to him. He laid back, closing his eyes when he was nearly scared to death by Soonyoung staring him in the eyes.

"Jesus Christ Soonie! How long were you staring at me!?" The younger laughed, his tongue sticking out as he plopped onto his lap.

"Like, two minutes. I thought you fell asleep without making dinner." He pouted, turning to give Seungkwan his best puppy dog eyes.

Seungkwan sighed, ruffling his brother's hair. "Of course I have dinner, it's on the table." He laughed as Soonyoung bolted up and into the kitchen.

Seungkwan ran a tired hand through his hair, thinking about Mingyu. He had called him cute and left his number, not to mention, a $100 tip. He bit his lip, reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out. He opened the messaging app, his finger hovering over the Send Text button before he finally caved in.

 _ **new message** **:**_ _hey it's seungkwan i'm the "cutie" from the café earlier_

He took a deep breath and hit send, throwing his phone on the sofa before he could change his mind. Not even a minute later, his phone vibrated.

He already texted back!? He reached for his phone and read the reply.

 _ **mingyu:**_ _Oh hey! Glad you decided to text me ;-) I was wondering if you were wanting to meet me at the Lux Resort tonight? Don't worry about bringing anything, your cute-self is just enough. When do you get off baby?_

Seungkwan choked on his own spit.

 _ **Café Cutie:**_ _I just got off_

 _ **mingyu:**_ _Perfect! Be there in 15 <3 See you then baby boy_

"Who are you texting?" For the third time that night, Seungkwan jumped. He turned to Soonyoung, who was currently covered in sauce and gnawing on a chicken bone in the living room.

"No one, just a friend. And wipe your face, you eat like a slob." Seungkwan got up and walked to grab his shoes and coat by the front door, ignoring the eye roll Soonyoung was giving him.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Soonyoung pouted, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Seungkwan walked over and kissed his brother's forehead.

"I have to go meet someone real quick, I'll text you when I head home. Be safe, don't open the door for anyone. Love you." He hugged Soonyoung, squeezing his shoulders before turning and walking to the door.

The walk was only ten minutes and even though it was October, he felt rather chilly. He shivered, zipping his jacket up more and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was confused on why Mingyu wanted to see him tonight, and why at some fancy hotel. Was he wanting to offer him a job? Yeah, don't be a dumbass Kwan, what kind of person calls a future employer "baby boy"? He walked another ten minutes, several thoughts running through his head as he finally made it to the Lux Resort. He gulped, looking at the doors before taking a deep breath.

 _Well_ , he thought as he walked through the hotel doors. _Here goes nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is my first published ao3 fic!! hope y’all enjoy :-)  
> gyuboo is SO underrated so i decided to give the tag some love mwah
> 
> a/n:  
> soonyoung is seungkwan’s blood brother, i don’t have an age for him yet
> 
> verhao will be canon soon so watch out ;-)
> 
> like it says in the tags, can’t write smut so updates won’t be as frequent (not to mention i’m still a full time student)
> 
> come yell on twitter with me! twitter.com/svts_boos  
> inspo for mingyu’s business man look: here


	2. and you got yourself a singer

When Seungkwan pictured the Lux Resort, he imagined it to be fancy and something he would never be able to afford. As he walked into the lobby, he realized he was spot on. The carpet looked more comfortable than his bed would ever be and the number of chandeliers was overwhelming, just being inside this hotel made him feel like some low-class peasant and the fact that his keds were scuffed and dirty and he was wearing a hand-me-down t-shirt did not seem to help him feel any better about being inside the hotel. He huffed a sigh and walked to the counter, ignoring all the stares he received as he rang the bell.

"Hi, uh, Mr. Kim Mingyu should be expecting me?" It was meant to be a statement but with the way the concierge was staring him down it came out in the form of a question. The other man raised an eyebrow but said nothing, just typing something into the computer before pointing to the direction of the elevators.

"Take the elevators to the penthouse."

With the way the entire lobby was decorated, he expected the elevator to be fucking amazing. Only to be utterly disappointed when the doors opened to reveal a simple glass elevator with no seating. (No seating! You would think this five-star resort would have a bench! He was a tired man he had just walked like ten blocks) The hotel only had 10 floors, the penthouse residing on the tenth, so the ride up was relatively short; Seungkwan felt his stomach do backflips as he made it to the penthouse suite. The doors opened, revealing massive glass doors and a view of the skyline he could only imagine being from a movie. He debated for a few seconds, on whether to jump right back into the elevator and go back home or to knock on the doors to Mingyu's flat. Mingyu seemed like he really wanted to see him, besides, maybe the older would be willing to feed him fancy food and wines. His stomach grumbled, he realized he never ate the chicken he brought home.

 _Alright Boo, you're about to enter into a sexy rich man's house. You got this!_ He took a deep breath, exiting out of the elevator finally and ringing the doorbell, his heart pounding in his chest.

The door slowly opened, Seungkwan's anxiety multiplying by the second. Mingyu stood in the door frame, shirt sleeves rolled up his forearms and the top buttons unbuttoned on his shirt, his work pants still as pressed and clean as they were earlier that day in the café. Seungkwan felt his heart burst, no man was allowed to be as attractive as Kim Mingyu.

"Baby boy! Glad you came, come in." He gestured into his penthouse, his blinding smile making Seungkwan want to run back out into the elevator and hide. Remember the food, remember the food, he kept reminding himself as he followed Mingyu in.

"Have a seat, make yourself at home, I'll get us some drinks." Seungkwan looked towards the couches and sat, instantly sinking in.

_Damn rich people! Why is some couch more comfortable and expensive than anything I'll ever own._

Mingyu returned not much later, a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other; he set them onto the table and leaned back in his seat, eyes level with Seungkwan, his hand resting on his chin.

"Tell me, what do you do for a living?" Seungkwan wanted to chug down that entire bottle of wine, right then and there. He bit his lip, hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Umm, I'm a full-time college student currently in my second year. I'm majoring in education, I want to teach fifth grade. I work two jobs, one as a cashier in a café and I also give singing lessons sometimes." As Seungkwan spoke, Mingyu never broke eye contact, even when he went to pour the wine and handed Seungkwan a glass.

Mingyu nodded, sipping his drink. "So you sing, I assume? Why don't you sing me a little something then, angel?" Seungkwan chugged the rest of his drink down, his cheeks turning almost as red as the wine.

"I don't, normally sing in front of people, bad stage fright." He said, hoping Mingyu would drop it. Mingyu quirked an eyebrow, shrugging before polishing off his wine as well. He set the glass down, his fingers lacing together in his lap before standing and walking towards Seungkwan, his finger caressing his cheek.

"You're so beautiful, anyone would be lucky to have you, baby boy," Mingyu smirked, leaning in and placing a small kiss on his neck, Seungkwan's breath hitching. Mingyu pulled back, eyes alert as he examined him.

"Wait, is-is this okay? I didn't mean to lead you on but if you wanted to then-" Seungkwan collided his lips with his.

\--

  
Whether it was because of the wine or the fact that Kim Mingyu was a goddamn model, Seungkwan didn't know; but he did know one thing. Mingyu was fucking hung.

After Seungkwan and Mingyu pulled away, they didn't even have time to think before both shirts were discarded and Mingyu's pants and boxers were suddenly on the floor, Seungkwan's mouth around his cock. Mingyu thrusted further, his fingers gripping Seungkwan's hair as he repeatedly rammed himself into Seungkwan's throat. Seungkwan a mess of moaning and tears, his mouth moving rapidly around the other's member.

"Seungkwan, God baby you're so, so good." Mingyu moaned, his fingers pulling Seungkwan's hair so tight he thought he was going to go bald.  
He experimentally licked the tip of Mingyu's cock, the other whining in pleasure, gripping Seungkwan's hair even tighter.

"Be careful baby, teasing isn't polite." He said with a moan, releasing the grip on Seungkwan's hair before grabbing him and putting him on his lap. Seungkwan shyly smirked, landing a small kiss on Mingyu's jawline. Mingyu's hands wrapped around him, sneaking down his back and to his ass, squeezing as he laid another kiss on Seungkwan's neck.

Seungkwan sneaked, Mingyu's hands gripping his ass and squeezing over and over. Seungkwan was squirming, about to reach his breaking point.

"Mingyu!" He gasped, Mingyu's mouth leaving a trail of hickeys down his shoulders and his hands still playing with his ass. "Fuck me!"

\--

It was messy and frantic (Mingyu too busy making out with Seungkwan to properly open and put on a condom.) Mingyu's fingers suddenly began fucking his asshole, making Seungkwan buck. His throat garbled as he leaned against the thrust of Mingyu's fingers.

"Oh fuck!" Seungkwan hissed, Mingyu's fingers picking up speed. He suddenly leaned in, his fingers slowing their speed.  
"You're so good to me baby, so patient." Seungkwan felt himself shaking, it was like Mingyu wanted him to come right away. "So good for daddy."

Seungkwan lost all his sense, instantly yelling out as Mingyu pulled his fingers out before aligning his cock and jamming into Seungkwan, the younger nearly falling from his knees to his stomach, losing all strength as Mingyu pushed in.

"Please God." Seungkwan keened, his voice hoarse. “Please _daddy_.” He never thought he had a daddy kink, he called his own _father_ daddy up until the age of 9, but there was something about the way Mingyu said it that made Seungkwan lose all sense of morality.  
It seemed to do the trick for Mingyu though, his cock suddenly hitting against Seungkwan’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Mingyu exclaimed out, his grip tightening on Seungkwan’s shoulder, sure to leave a bruise. The room became silent afterward, the only sounds being skin hitting skin and Seungkwan’s moans. It went on for about another 7 minutes, Seungkwan finally breaking down and releasing all his cum over his stomach, Mingyu following suit soon after onto his bed.

The two collapsed, panting, Mingyu hugging onto Seungkwan and massaging his shoulders, waiting for his breathing to even out. It finally did and Seungkwan turned to him, a small smile on his face, quickly turning into a hiss as Mingyu pulled out slowly, giving Seungkwan another squeeze.

“That was.. amazing.” Seungkwan finally spoke, he smiled again, Mingyu’s heart swelling as he leaned in to kiss his forehead. Seungkwan snuggled his head into Mingyu’s shoulders, hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion. Mingyu relaxed, hugging Seungkwan, jumping slightly when he heard a small snore.

 _He’s asleep?_ Mingyu debated waking him. He really ought to shower and put on some clothes, but with the way his lips parted slightly and his delicate lashes relaxing on his cheeks, he looked like an angel. Mingyu couldn’t bear to wake him. _Maybe after a nap._ Mingyu thought with a yawn, leaning in closer and closing his eyes, letting a well-deserved sleep overcome him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got finished a lot sooner than expected!! hope y’all enjoyed :-)
> 
> yell with me on twt twitter.com/twt_boos


	3. real love don't cost a penny

Seungkwan woke up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. He yawned and ran his hand through his hair, suddenly becoming alarmed when he felt an arm wrapped around his stomach.

 _Fuck!_ Had Seungkwan actually fallen asleep in Mingyu's bed? He moved his hand to his face, feeling his cheeks heat up. There was one rule for one night stands, do not stay the night. Seungkwan had come up with that rule when he and Seungcheol fucked around, nice to know he just went against all his morals and was currently cuddling with the same guy who fucked his brains out not even ten hours ago.

He sighed, rolling over slowly in hopes of not waking Mingyu, and looked at the latter. He was peaceful while asleep, his long lashes lying against his cheeks and his lips puckered out and opened slightly. He was such a peaceful sleeper, in contrast to Seungkwan who was told he snored sometimes. _Oh God_ s _noring! I hope I didn't snore last night!_

Seungkwan reached for his phone, luckily left on the end table from last night, and was surprised to see several not only text messages from Soonyoung, but a few from Vernon as well:

 

 ******soonyoungie** **:** _hyung? where are you? you said you would be back by now :(_

 **soonyoungie:** _i hope you're okay!!!! love you_

 

 **vernono:** _hey soon texted me panicked where tf are you_

 

After quickly sending Soonyoung an apology and letting him know he was okay, his phone suddenly rang, his brother calling. He jumped out of bed, heading into the living room so not to bother Mingyu before answering.

 

_Hello?_

_YAH HYUNG! You had me worried when you didn't come home last night!_

_Sorry, sorry... I got tied up and ended up crashing at a coworker's place_

_I'm just glad you're okay I missed you_

_I know Soonie, I'll be home soon_

_Good, also make sure you text Vernon-hyung, he seemed really scared_

_I will, go back to bed Soonyoung_

_Okay, night hyung_

**[ call ended ]**

 

He leaned back against the couch, running a hand down his face before dialing Vernon's number

 

_Huh, hello?_

Seungkwan cringed, Vernon was probably asleep seeing as though it was 5 am

_Vernon, it's Seungkwan_

_Son of a bitch! Where the hell have you been! Soonyoung and I were worried sick you asshole!_

_Relax!! I'm okay, actually I wanted to talk to you about something_

_Oh God_

_It's nothing bad!! I'll text you when I'm home, can you come over?_

_You're scaring me but yeah I'll meet you there_

**[ call ended ]**

 

He set his phone down on the coffee table, sighing heavily as he returned to running his hand down his face. Mingyu wouldn't be awake for a few more hours, hopefully, so it gave him just enough time to take a quick shower to wash off last night's dried cum and to leave Mingyu's apartment before he woke up. 

Seungkwan huffed, dropping his hand from his face as he thought back to last night. Mingyu had surprised Seungkwan greatly, not even with the amazing sex, but with the fact that he seemed _genuinely_ interested in Seungkwan. It scared him, frankly. There were a few problems with that fact: he didn't _know_ how old Mingyu even was, not that he looked like he would be forty or something, but Seungkwan was only nineteen and he didn't think that dating someone in his late twenties would be socially acceptable. There was also the fact that besides the fact that Kim Mingyu was rich and hot as fuck, he didn't really know anything else about him, how did he get all that money? What does he do for a living?

Seungkwan grabbed his phone and stood up, deciding that a hot shower in a fancy bathroom would wash away his concerns.  


\--  


Mingyu awoke cold and to an empty space beside him. He at first became discouraged feeling the warmth of Seungkwan disappear, but immediately became relieved when he heard the shower start and the sound of his voice. At first, he thought Seungkwan was simply talking to himself, but he suddenly realized the younger was singing. Mingyu felt his heart drop, he had such an angelic voice, it was so powerful yet so soothing at the same time. Mingyu laid back in bed, resting his eyes with a smile on his face as he let Seungkwan lull him into a trance.

It wasn't until the water stopped that Mingyu finally ventured out of bed, quickly throwing an old shirt on and walking into the living room, a hand running through his messy bed head. He saw Seungkwan gathering his stuff, oblivious to the fact Mingyu was staring at him as the younger frantically ran around talking to himself. _Cute_. Mingyu thought, walking closer to him with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around him, feeling Seungkwan go stiff.

"Mm, morning baby." He noticed Seungkwan had his shoes and coat on, Mingyu frowned. "You already leaving? It's not even 7." Seungkwan turned red, nodding quickly as he walked towards the door.

  
"Yeah, I didn't mean to spend the night my brother is worried sick and it's a pretty far walk back." Mingyu nodded understandingly, before guiding Seungkwan to the door and opening it, not before grabbing his keys.

"Here, I'll drive you."

 

Mingyu's Porsche was parked right outside, the door suddenly being opened for him as Seungkwan slid into the passenger side. The car was just a simple black sports car, but considering Seungkwan didn't even own a car, it was luxurious. Mingyu climbed into the driver's side, starting the car and backing out, letting his free hand rest against Seungkwan's thigh.

Seungkwan bit his lip, looking out the window as the two drove in silence to his apartment. The only sounds in the car were the light hum of the air conditioning and some old song playing on the radio, Mingyu humming along softly, his hand patting against Seungkwan's thigh to the beat. As they pulled up in front of Seungkwan's apartment, Mingyu finally broke the silence.

"Kwan? I have a confession." Seungkwan looked up, his eyes not quite meeting the elders. "At first, I wasn't interested in the sex. I mean, it was amazing, but I didn't just want that. Something about you, it's intriguing." His eyes lit up, mouth forming a smirk. "When you came over last night, it wasn't under the intention of me bedding you, I actually had a proposal."

Seungkwan looked up at that. "A proposal?"

Mingyu nodded, the hand resting on Seungkwan's thigh moving to stroke his cheek. "You really are so pretty." Seungkwan blushes and Mingyu laughs, there's nothing teasing about it though, it's a fond laugh, like someone who has fallen in love. "I want to be your benefactor"

Seungkwan stills, not sure of what to say to Mingyu, who currently has the biggest smile he has ever seen, staring at Seungkwan as if he was the only person in the world. Seungkwan bites the inside of his cheek, _a benefactor?_ The word repeats in his head. _As in someone who gives me money?_

"Exactly," Mingyu replies, apparently Seungkwan had been thinking out loud again. "I will pay you, provide you with an allowance and funds to use for whatever you desire."

To be fair, that sounded like a dream. He would finally be able to feed both him and Soonyoung without having to work double shifts every day. Not to mention, his apartment rent was due soon and student loans were a bitch.  
But there also was the issue of how in the world he would explain how he got all this money all of a sudden, (he was pretty sure his friends, mainly Vernon, would shit themselves if he announced to them he had a 39-year-old sugar daddy) and how would Soonyoung react? The kid was only twelve but Seungkwan knew he was smart enough to figure out exactly _what_ a sugar daddy was. Seungkwan bit the inside of his cheek, debating back and forth before sighing and turning to Mingyu.

"Mingyu, I appreciate your offer but this is so sudden. Can I think about it?" Mingyu smiled, caressing his cheek before planting a light kiss.

"Of course baby, just call me when you've decided." 

 

\--

 

Seungkwan barely closed the door before Soonyoung ran towards him full speed, nearly knocking him down.

"Seungkwan! Where have you _been_ , hyung?" Soonyoung yelled, hugging Seungkwan so tight he was going to pass out.

Seungkwan pulled himself up, reaching down to pick up the bag that had fallen on the floor with him on impact. "I got, tied up. Sorry for worrying you Soonie." Seungkwan kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair. "Go back to bed for a bit, it's still early."

Soonyoung pouted, but quickly yawned and nodded his head. "Fine, but I expect answers when I wake up!" Seungkwan laughed and agreed, kissing Soonyoung's head once more before his younger brother went back to his room to sleep.

Seungkwan tossed his bag onto the couch and collapsed down, running his tired hand through his hair. Had Mingyu been serious when he said he wanted to be Seungkwan's benefactor? Sure, the older man was handsome and sleeping with him was amazing (the sex _was_ incredible) and yeah, he was loaded, but would that make Seungkwan a slut if he slept with Mingyu for the money? No, it wouldn't. Mingyu was his _benefactor_ , he would give him the money but Seungkwan had to do stuff for him, like sleep with him or just suck his dick a few times a week- yeah Seungkwan was a slut. He groaned, sliding down the couch until he was practically on the floor. He blamed Vernon for this, he was the one who had suggested getting a sugar daddy in the first place and the fact that he was two weeks behind on his rent did not help his current situation. 

Speaking of Vernon, he was meant to text him when he got home.

 

 **best friend** :  _hey vernon i'm home_

 

Vernon had barged in not even five minutes after Seungkwan texted him, not even bothering to knock or greet him; just busting in and sitting next to Seungkwan on the couch.

 

"So? What happened last night?"

"Well hello to you too."

"Boo! This is serious!"

Seungkwan sighed, "Vernon, I have a problem..."

"Did you, sleep with someone last night?"

Seungkwan went red, "Yeah, maybe."

"Who was it? Don't tell me you're back with Cheol again- I'm telling you! My cousin is bad news!" Seungkwan groaned.

"No, it wasn't Seungcheol! He's seeing Jihoon anyway." Jihoon was Seungkwan's and Vernon's manager at the coffee shop, and Seungcheol was the sole reason Seungkwan had even _gotten_ that job there. "I met a guy at work last night."

Vernon's eyes widened, "Who!?"

"Mingyu, he was the one who left that big tip." Vernon was quiet for a minute, trying to process what Seungkwan had said.

"Wait! Kim Mingyu?" Seungkwan nodded, Vernon's jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

"Dude, Kim Mingyu is the youngest and most rich entrepreneur in Korea! You're sleeping with someone who has billions to his name!" Seungkwan punched his shoulder.

"Be quiet! Soonyoung is trying to sleep and I don't know how to explain this to him."

Vernon quickly quieted, "Sorry, but how the hell did this even happen?"

Seungkwan bit his lip, his cheeks reddening again. "Well, he left that tip and his number and then he may or may not have asked me to come over, and..." He trailed off.

"And what? He fucked you and then left you a nice 10000000₩?" Seungkwan's entire face turned red, his eyes widening for what seemed like the fifth time since Vernon came over.

"No! Shut up!" Vernon laughed, pinching his cheek, Seungkwan swatting his hand away. "We.. slept together and he took me home."

Vernon raised an eyebrow, "That's it? No money was involved?"

"Well... He may or may not have offered to be my benefactor." Vernon stared at him.

"I swear to God you better have said yes or I'll kick your ass."

"I told him I would think about it." Seungkwan rubbed his neck, even though Mingyu's bed was the comfiest thing he had ever slept in, he had a hard time falling asleep last night.

"Text him, right now, and tell him you agree!" 

"How do I explain this to Soonyoung?"

Vernon rolled his eyes, grabbing Seungkwan's phone. "Soonyoung is almost thirteen, he'll understand." 

"That's what I'm scared about." Seungkwan sighed.

Vernon had a point, Soonyoung would be reasonable if Seungkwan did have a sugar daddy (the kid was only twelve and he already had a boyfriend, Seokmin, this boy who went to school with him) and he really needed the money.

Seungkwan sighed again, rubbing his neck once more before sitting up and turning to Vernon. "Fine, give me my phone."

 

 _ **Café Cutie:** mingyu? it's seungkwa_n

_**Café Cutie:** i want to accept your offer  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 is FINALLY up!!!!
> 
> sorry it took so long, i lost all motivation and then it hit me super fast so i actually managed to finish sooner than i expected :3  
> hope you enjoy this chapter it was really funny to write 
> 
> also yes! vernon and seungcheol are cousins (i'll go into it more later on this fic)
> 
> as always make sure to check out some of my other fics and be sure to follow my twt: svts_boos
> 
> ALSO!! can we talk about the teasers for you make my day!? they all look soooo good i can't wait >__<


	4. can't control you

After Seungkwan had agreed to Mingyu's proposal _—_ or as Vernon liked to call it, dick contract—he had expected things to be mellow. I mean, they had slept together once and with Mingyu's busy schedule he hadn't expected to be fucked mercilessly every goddamn night. So when he heard a knock on his door around eleven, pausing his movie and grumpily tying his robe to open the door, he didn't expect Mingyu to be on the other side.

Seungkwan slammed the door shut, his heart pounding in his chest before he suddenly realized what he had done. He quickly opened it back up, Mingyu pouting.

"Is that any way to greet your benefactor?" Seungkwan blushed, apologizing profusely and inviting Mingyu in.

"First of all, I don't think I ever _officially_ agreed to it. Also, I didn't expect you to come over," He said hanging Mingyu's coat, "I'm in my pajamas."

Mingyu chuckled, stretching his arms over his head so his stomach became slightly exposed. Seungkwan felt his cheeks flush. "They're cute. I like the face mask." 

Seungkwan had forgotten he had put one on, Mingyu's surprise appearance making him forget to rinse it off. 

"Oh shit." Mingyu laughed, his eyes squinting.

"Go rinse it off baby, I can't kiss you if you have a face mask on."

Seungkwan blushed, running to the bathroom faster than he ever had before.

Seungkwan washed his face mask off, making sure it was completely gone and quickly changed into clothes that weren't a pink robe and polka dot pajamas, before heading back into his living room.

Mingyu saw him, pouting. "Why'd you change out of your PJs? I liked the polka dots." 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, "If we're going to be making out, I'd rather not be wearing my PJs."

Mingyu smirked, "Who said we were gonna make out?"

Seungkwan pouted, crossing his arms, "Fine, I'll just go to bed then." He ignored the way Mingyu set his jaw. "Night Mingyu."

He turned away, standing to walk to his bedroom when Mingyu's hand wrapped around his arm, fingers curling around his bicep. He turned Seungkwan to him, their faces inches away. "Baby, I didn't come all the way out here for you to tease me, now did I?" Mingyu's smirk was devilish, his voice a whisper, but Seungkwan felt like he was floating. 

"Soonyoung's at his friend's house, so we can be as loud as we want," Seungkwan whispered, his lips trailing towards Mingyu's collarbone, leaving a kiss.   


Mingyu hummed, pushing Seungkwan's head away, "Not here, your room." Mingyu grabbed Seungkwan's hand, the younger guiding him into his bedroom. Before he even got a chance to close the door, Mingyu had him pinned against the wall, his lips attacking Seungkwan's neck and shoulders, leaving red marks behind. Seungkwan hissed as Mingyu grabbed his hair, lifting his head up so he could suck harder on his neck.

"Please," Seungkwan whined, Mingyu continued to kiss him, moving to pull Seungkwan's shirt off. His lips trailed down his chest, towards his stomach, his arms pinned above his head as Mingyu landed more kisses and bites down his torso, "Stop teasing."

Mingyu laughed, his breath tickling Seungkwan's collar bones, "Only because you asked politely." He pulled back, lifting his own shirt off before pulling Seungkwan towards his bed. Seungkwan let his hand trace along Mingyu's chest, his fingers moving and pinching his nipple, Mingyu tutting at him and pulling his hand away.

"Ah, ah. No touching," Mingyu kissed Seungkwan again, before moving to unzip his pants, pulling them off. "That's _my_ job."

Mingyu undressed as well, throwing his pants and boxers off the bed. He turned to Seungkwan, lifting his chin to his eyes, "Suck me off." Seungkwan complied, his mouth wrapped around Mingyu's cock in an instant, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Mingyu groaned, fisting a handful of Seungkwan's hair and pulling. Seungkwan sucked harder, his tongue giving little kitten lips to the tip of his cock before jamming it back down, Mingyu all but moaning. He felt the tent in Seungkwan's boxers, smirking and pulling Seungkwan off to free his cock, mainly so he could fuck him. 

Seungkwan pouted, his cheeks puffing up, Mingyu resisted the urge to pinch them. Instead, he grabbed Seungkwan and maneuvered him so his thighs were spread, Mingyu bending down and biting hard into his thighs. Seungkwan felt his eyes flutter, Mingyu biting and leaving marks all along Seungkwan's thighs, his tongue swirling against his dick before moving back down. 

"Mingyu," Seungkwan moaned, Mingyu's teeth grazing against a sensitive part of skin, "Fuck my thighs."   


If Mingyu wasn't so hard just from the thought, he would have scolded Seungkwan for telling him what to do, but the thought of fucking Seungkwan's thighs sore just made him lose it. 

Mingyu rubbed his hand along Seungkwan's thighs, pinching them, before he grinded against them, his cock rubbing roughly against his thighs. Seungkwan moaned, his head arching back, Mingyu taking the opportunity to leave more bites against his collarbones as he fucked into Seungkwan's thighs. He paused for a moment, taking the time to pull Seungkwan's boxers off, watching as his cock slapped against his belly, fully hard. Mingyu sighed contently, before moving to fuck against Seungkwan's thighs again. 

Mingyu loved the way Seungkwan bucked under him, the way he squirmed and was completely merciless under Mingyu's touch. He was so sensitive, quivering and shaking thighs as Mingyu pressed into his hole without warning, Seungkwan gasping.

"Right there, oh fuck." He all but whispered, Mingyu doing nothing but pushing in all the way, causing Seungkwan to whine out.

"Daddy!" Seungkwan was a blubbering mess, his head practically banging against the pillows as Mingyu fucked into him, hard. "Please!"

Mingyu let out a groan, "Baby boy, you're making such beautiful sounds." Seungkwan reddened at that, covering his face with his hands. Mingyu tutted, pulling them away. "Uh uh, I want to hear everything," Mingyu smirked down at him, his hands lingering against his cheek, before he gripped Seungkwan's hair, pulling it, and thrusting back in.  


Seungkwan eyes rolled behind his head, he was completely unable to make any coherent sentences, just a mess of moans and shouts of "yes" and "daddy". Mingyu was enamored, his entire body shaking as he continued to fuck him, only getting fast when Seungkwan was practically yelling at him. One last thrust and Seungkwan spurted all over his and Mingyu's stomachs, still sobbing out. He barely realized it was over, Mingyu laying beside him gently and pulling out, turning Seungkwan to look at him, a small smile on his face. 

"How are you feeling baby?" Mingyu hummed, his fingers gently caressing Seungkwan's hair and down to his cheeks and jaw, planting a small kiss. 

Seungkwan smiled, coughing slightly, "Good, sore." Mingyu laughed, kissing Seungkwan on the lips this time. Seungkwan smiled into the kiss, before pulling back and slowly reaching for his boxers, sliding them back on. He then pulled himself up and sat onto Mingyu's lap, deepening the kiss. Mingyu rested one hand behind Seungkwan's head and the other against his ass, groping it softly. Seungkwan grinded against him, feeling Mingyu's still hard cock rub against his front.

"Da-Mingyu, you're still- I mean, do you want me to?" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Mingyu simply laughed, guiding him off of his lap.

"You can suck me-" 

Seungkwan bent down before Mingyu could even finish telling him.

 

After Seungkwan's blowjob, and several more make-out sessions, they finally talked. Mingyu rummaged through his bag, pulling out to papers, one for himself and one for Seungkwan, and cleared his throat.

"So, like I said, I want to be your benefactor." He pushed his hair back and put his glasses on, Seungkwan had to stop himself from drooling. "I've written out a little, contract, just some terms and what-not's." 

Seungkwan looked down at his paper skimming through the rules while Mingyu read:

 

**_1\. After every "pleasure period", a stipend of 25000000 won will be issued._ **

**_2\. Both parties are forbidden to sleep around, engage in other sexual activities, or be in a relationship with an outside party while this contract is issued._ **

**_3\. You will be required to attend social gatherings as a plus one, if and when requested._ **

**_4\. Your apartment rent, school tuition, and any other needs will be covered for the remainder of this agreement._ **

**_5\. Both parties are forbidden to fall in love with each other._ **

 

Seungkwan looked up as Mingyu said that, biting his lip. Mingyu stopped for a moment, not bothering to look towards Seungkwan.

 

**_6\. You will be required to spend at least one full weekend, once a month, with your benefactor._ **

 

"What about Soonyoung? I can't leave him alone for a weekend, Mingyu." 

Mingyu took his glasses off, turning towards Seungkwan humming, "I'll figure something out when the time comes, I promise."

 

**_7\. You will receive a weekly allowance of 30000000 won, allowed to be used for anything you may want._ **

 

Seungkwan was glad he wasn't drinking anything because he would've spat it out all over his bed. 300000 yen, per week? That was more than he made in two months at the cafe. 

 

**_8\. You will follow all these rules accordingly or there will be consequences. (termination of contract)_ **

 

"That's pretty much it really, I just need you to sign here and initial here and we'll be set. Do you have any questions?"

Seungkwan stared at the contract, then turned to Mingyu, "Do I get a say in any of this?"

Mingyu blinked once, then again, his face turning into a glare, "What exactly do you mean?"

Seungkwan huffed, "Well I mean, you're practically owning me at this point, I'm "required to spend weekends with you" and "I can't date other people." It seems kinda ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Seungkwan, you don't have to sign, I'm not forcing you for god sake." He practically groaned, "I'm just _saying_ that if you were to agree to me being your benefactor, these are my terms."

Seungkwan let out a sigh, Mingyu was a nice guy, really, plus he needed the money. He could always end their agreement if he didn't like it, but it would be nice to have the bit of allowance, and, not to mention, really good sex. He looked over the contract one more time and then nodded, turning towards Mingyu.

"Okay, give me the pen. I'll sign." 

 

Seungkwan called Vernon as soon as Mingyu left, not even bothering to see if Mingyu had even gotten into his car.

" _What's up_ _?_ "

"Vernon, I did it."

It was silent for a minute, Vernon rustled around and grunted like he was sitting up. " _You agreed to be a sugar baby?_ "

Seungkwan turned red, "No! I'm not a sugar baby, Mingyu just, he gives me money."

" _Money for having sex with him._ "

Seungkwan groaned, sitting on the sofa he and Mingyu were on earlier, "Am I really a sugar baby? Have I stooped that low Vern?"

Vernon softly laughed from the other end, " _Nah, you're just broke._ " 

Seungkwan couldn't argue with that. He picked up the envelope Mingyu had left before he went home, a simple message written on front:

 

_stipend for last night <33 _

 

_-mingyu_

 

A heart? Really? Kim Mingyu, how old are you?

He opened it, pulling the check out and laying it in front of him, staring. 

There, in plain sight, was a check for 25000000 won.   


" _How much did you even get for sleeping with him?_ " Vernon's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Well, he just left me 25000000 on top of the other 25 from last time." He bit his lip, tucking the check back into the envelope, "This is more than I've made since starting at Jam Jam, Vernon."

Vernon let out a noise, almost like he was choking, " _Dude! You have 5000000 won just from fucking some guy? Damn, I wish I had a sugar daddy._ "

Seungkwan hushed him, "Stop saying I have a sugar daddy! He's my benefactor!"

Vernon snorted, " _Whatever, you fuck a guy and he pays you. All I'm saying is that you could seriously put this to good use. Buy some nice clothes, pay off your rent, pay your tuition, actually buy Soonyoung real food._ "

Seungkwan glanced at the envelope again, "He said he would pay for my rent and tuition."

" _Are you fucking serious? Kwan, this is such a good thing!"_

Seungkwan sighed, leaning back, "I feel bad."

" _Look, you're a good person. You do so much for work, Soonyoung, hell, even me. Don't you think you deserve, well, this?_ "

Seungkwan groans, "I guess..." He sits up, "but I still do feel kinda bad."

" _Mingyu is loaded, this is pocket change for him. Stop being a wuss and spend the damn money! Take Soonyoung out for dinner, a real dinner, you deserve it, Kwan._ "

"Thanks, Nonie, you really helped."

If Seungkwan was with him, he bet he was grinning ear to ear right now. " _No problem best friend! Now go get a nice ass dinner with Soon!_ "

Seungkwan smiled, thanking him before hanging up.  


Soonyoung walked in shortly after, slamming the door behind him, before hanging his backpack on the front hooks.

"Kwan? Hyung? I'm home." He calls out, his shoes being tossed to the side as he walks into the living room.

"Hey! How was school bud?" Seungkwan smiles, ruffling his hair as he sat next to him.

Soonyoung just shrugs, "The usual, what's the plan for dinner? Want me to call in take-out?"

Seungkwan shakes his head, trying to contain his excitement, "Let's go out, to that BBQ place you like."

They hadn't been since Soonyoung was a kid, Seungkwan still in high school, their parents had taken them for Soonyoung's eleventh birthday and while it was genuinely the best food they had ever eaten, it was also way expensive.

"Hyung? What's wrong? Are you dying? Am _I_ dying?" Soonyoung looked like he was about to cry.

"Soonyoung, no one's dying. I just thought we should get a real dinner, for once. Something that's not microwaved or take-out." 

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow, "Since when do we have money?"

Seungkwan blushes slightly, trying to hide it with a smile, "Let's just say, hyung got a promotion."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? mason posting a new fic /and/ updating this one after a million years in the span of two days? is he okay?  
> to answer that, not really. i officially started classes today for college and while my day is pretty short, i'm already pretty stressed with all my assignments.
> 
> anyway, that being said, i managed to finish chapter 4 so here you are!!!  
> i literally listened to a-teen on repeat while writing this (you should go listen its sooo good) 
> 
> as always, my twt is @babykwans  
> and my tumblr is bunnyiser.tumblr.com
> 
> pls leave kudos and comment if you wanna<3

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first published ao3 fic!! hope y’all enjoy :-)  
> gyuboo is SO underrated so i decided to give the tag some love mwah
> 
> a/n:  
> soonyoung is seungkwan’s blood brother, i don’t have an age for him yet
> 
> verhao will be canon soon so watch out ;-)
> 
> like it says in the tags, can’t write smut so updates won’t be as frequent (not to mention i’m still a full time student) 
> 
> come yell on twitter with me! twitter.com/twt_boos  
> inspo for mingyu’s business man look: [here](https://twitter.com/_faranull/status/981787349293019136?s=21)


End file.
